Secret Meetings
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: Paulie and Nami meet up in secret, hiding away from both crews in order to keep their relationship a secret, but it doesn't stay that way. M for SEX. Message me if you want a oneshot. SORRY THIS ONE IS SHORT. ;A;


**~Sorry about the wait, guys. Life kind of bitch slapped me in the face. I'll try to get on with the requests as much as possible. But seriously, if you guys have friends in other fandoms, let them know about me. I'm good with anything. Also, if you recently requested something from me and your name is not up on my profile, please send me the request again. Sometimes I lose them. Because I am a certified dumbass like that. This is for SavingSanityOrLosingIt. Thanks so much for being a fan! Don't own One Piece.~**

There was a brief sigh as skin caressed skin, the bed creaking slightly as its occupants shifted. Fingers were tangled in orange hair as hazel eyes looked up into black orbs.

Paulie loved the way she looked at him; like he was the only person she'd ever love. He kissed her again, lips bruising against hers as their bodies moved together in a sultry kind of way that kindled a smoldering heat.

"Paulie…" Nami breathed and the pure need in her voice was evident, sending thrills up his spine. "Paulie, I know it's your first time but…"

"But what?" He asked, pausing, beginner's fear gripping him. Had he done something wrong? Was the night ruined? They'd been planning this for so long and it would be just typical for him to ruin it all.

"You're driving me crazy…!" She whined, writhing underneath him with an insatiable appetite for him. To be honest, he'd been driving her crazy for a few months now, ever since that incident down at the docks in this town. Since then, he'd been in her thoughts day in and day out, driving her insane with his eyes, the way he held himself, his muscles, the way he smiled when he was answering questions she had…

Paulie couldn't help the proud grin that crept onto his face. "Really?"

"Virgins…!" Nami groaned in exasperation and smiled as Paulie laughed softly. It was their inside joke. She didn't care that he hadn't any experience. Hell, she preferred it that way. She could mold him to whatever kind of lover she wanted. But she didn't want to mold. She wanted Paulie. Just raw, beautiful Paulie. "But…before you start…why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why are you with me?"

He paused, looking out the window beside them. Why had he agreed to meet her in a dingy hotel away from both their crews? Why had he said yes to engaging in the most pleasurable sin there was? "You're…different…then I first thought…" He started haltingly. "You're like…well, you're responsible. And self sacrificing. And you love with every inch of your being. And I admire that. I admire that a lot." He looked embarrassed, avoiding her eyes. "Sorry, I'm probably just spewing crap."

"No." Nami said softly and her fingers ran over his stubbled cheek. "No, it's fine. No one has ever said that about me…" She kissed him briefly, then deepened it, propping her knees up and open.

He repositioned himself, his cock nudging her softly, just barely dipping between the folds. "You ready?" He asked, resisting the urge to plunge in regardless. Ever the gentleman, was he.

She nodded, kissing his cheek. She turned her head away and let out a soft cry as he slowly penetrated her. Everything throbbed as he stopped, fully in as both of them tried to regain their breaths.

Suddenly, Pauli shifted into a kneeling position, pressing his thumb against her clit. He rubbed it slowly, wincing as her pelvic muscles twitched. "Glad I'm doing things right." He muttered, starting to move in and out of her.

For what he lacked in experience, he more then made up for in enthusiasm. Nami let out a moan as his thumb rubbed her faster, feeling ecstasy almost unimaginable. No one had ever done this to her before, more concerned about their own satisfaction then hers. She held onto the headboard as he increased the pace, feeling everything in her sing with exhilaration.

He pounded into her harder, trying to concentrate. "You feel….so….good…!" He grunted, feeling like something was rushing up on him. "Nami, I…I'm gonna…!"

"More….!" She whined, eyes screwed tight. She was so close. She could almost see stars behind her eyelids.

But he climaxed sooner, almost bending her in half as he shoved himself farther in, letting her warmth envelope him. He slowed to a stop with a groan, panting and blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "Did…did you…?"

She shook her head, breathing heavily. "It's okay though." She exhaled, trying to regain her breath. She had expected this, really. His first time he'd always come first. That was just the way things work.

He gave her a determined look, pulling out and lowering his head. He hesitated then ran his tongue over her clit.

She gasped, eyes flying open wide. "PAUUULLIIIEEE….!"

Nami returned to the ship the next day, in the greatest mood. She ignored her crewmates jeers about her taking candy from a baby and her heartlessness being the reason for the fantastic smile on her face. She skipped and sang, prancing about the ship like a happy wood elf.

She didn't notice the pair of black eyes staring at her from the kitchen window, smoke billowing around his face as he wiped his hands dejectedly. She hadn't noticed Sanji had followed her that night, intending to make his feelings towards her known.

She didn't know he knew everything.


End file.
